Utano Akita
Character Design Hair color: Black short hair with red highlight to the left. Headgear: Wear most of the time a black army type cap with red stripes. Eye color: Red. Earphones: Wears sometimes cherries headphones. Shirt: Black leather midriff with a turtle neckharvest. Dress: A white coat with a red zipper and a cherry and a red scarf. Arm warmers: Black in the outside and white in the inside. Pants: Black pants with a white leather strap on it. Boots: Black and red mid thigh boots. Other: Wears black gloves. Sometimes has a black microphone. Nationality: French Canadian. Voice Configuration The voicebank was created and otoed on a mac. If you are NOT using UTAU-Synth, please pm me so I can give you a not otoed voicebank for you to oto it. ''' Akita's voice is by default a high male voice and best around C4-A4. He can do sometimes notes in #6 even if it's not in his range. The voicebank is encoded in Hiragana and Romaji. '''He currently has 6 voicebank : ACT 1 Download: http://www.mediafire.com/?961moe56l16b518 ACT 2 ''' '''Download: http://www.mediafire.com/?48o0jattqu43q78 ACT 3 / WHISPER APPEND Download: http://www.mediafire.com/?h3t017uu5vy582u ''' '''ACT 4 '' ''Download : http://www.mediafire.com/download/qr9v3o7vwd5bsrh ACT 5 '' ''Download : link yet ACT 6 / TSUNDERE APPEND '' ''Download : http://www.mediafire.com/download/axksw7r22g6e2au/ Genderbend Akita has a genderbent form who is named Utano Akira. To get her voice, you need to use the flags g-14 to g-16. Extra Character Relation Please do not modify any info. *Utano Akira (Little sister) *'KAITO' (Idol) *Chiroki NONAME (Stalker........friends?) *Makupo-rein Ryoni (Kinda ennemy but doesn't actually cares about her) *'Makupo-rein Ryon'(Thinks he's useless and too quiet) *'Sahira Tsuneku '(Maybe the only woman he's not scared of. Friend ) *Nikki Yoake (Is scared of him) *'Jun Hotaru '(Big brother figure) *Koiichi Yakumo (Friend / Fellow VIT@LOID) *Seicho Noota (Good Friend / Fellow VIT@LOID) *Akira Kou (Knows him...friend...?) *'Haruko Misaki '(Almost little brother) *Murphi (Friend) *Nanami Chika (She think he's her friend but he secretly hates her) *Hamoni (Stalker&fan.....maybe friend somehow...?) *'Kanone Zeito' (Friends) *Ken Shippai (Pretty much avoid/dislikes her / Fellow Vitaloid) Facts *Tsundere. *He has a phobia of women (gynophobia) and doesn't like women. At all. *Get jealous easily. *He''' hates''' it when people think he's a girl (or just girly). *He's a whovian. *He is actually a bit shy with people he doesn't know personally. *It takes a lot of time for him to open to people. *He doesn't like his name. He thinks it's too girly. *He got a glass fetish. *His favorite hobby is reading. *'KAITO' and KUBI SHUNE '''are his idols *He has this strange obsession with cherries. Nobody knows why he got it. *He speak french, english and japanese with no problem. He just has a mild french accent when he speak english and japanese. *He's pretty much gay. Usage Clause '''General *Do not claim this UTAU as your own. *Do not impersonate the creator. Voicebank & Songs *You do not need permission to use the voicebanks. *Please put the name of the UTAU if he's used in any of your works. (Either Akita or Utano Akita) *Do not use my UTAU for commercial purposes unless you have obtained permission from me. *Do not redistrubute the voicebank. *Do not redistribute a modified version of any of these UTAU's voicebanks. *Do not use the voicebank(s) as a Pitchloid. *YOU MAY modify the oto.ini, but do not publicly distribute a modified oto.ini of the voicebank(s) without my permission. Roleplay *Do not do any kind of roleplay without my permission. This article has been written by the creator of Utano Akita. Please do not change any info. Category:UTAU-Synth Category:Voicebanks from Canada Category:Official Character Profiles Category:UTAUloids